My Girl
by sukijan
Summary: Membenci pacar sendiri mungkin bukan hal yang buruk bagi Sasuke. Gadis berjidat lebar bernama Sakura itu sudah mengusik hidupnya. Meminta putus pun percuma. Buang-buang waktu saja. Jadi, anggap saja tidak ada. /ganti summary/SASUKE POV/2 shots/ completed/ warning inside-next chap, not for children under 18. (yang pengen tau kapan aja gue update, twitt : @sukiijan)
1. Annoying girl

**My Girl**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Character, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story, Sukijan (gue)**

 **Based from : fanart sasusaku di google—** **sekarang ane jadiin sampul fanfic—** **, soundtrack live action 'ao haru ride' dan manga 'my robot' karangan megumi hazuki.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura. Namanya, kurasa. Dia pacarku, sepertinya.

Aku lupa sejak kapan, yang jelas orang-orang mengatakannya begitu. Aku tidak menyukainya, dia yang menyukaiku. Hampir setiap hari dia mengatakannya.

Sepertinya hubungan kami berawal sejak 5 bulan yang lalu. Saat itu adalah hari Valentine. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku sambil memberiku cokelat. Sayangnya aku tidak suka manis, jadi... aku menolaknya.

Bukan, maksudku bukan cokelatnya, tapi dia.

Dia manis, cantik. tapi bukan tipeku. Dadanya rata. Dan dia sangat berisik, seperti gadis-gadis tolol penggemarku lainnya. Mungkin dibandingkan mereka, dia jauh lebih berisik.

Dia juga kasar. Aku sering melihatnya menghajar Zaku—anak kelas sebelah yang selalu mengganggunya—tapi dia begitu manis dan sok baik saat berhadapan denganku. Dasar muka dua.

Yang paling menyolok darinya adalah, rambut pinknya yang unik, dan, kuakui sifatnya yang pantang menyerah itu membuatku kagum. Setelah menembakku 7 kali, akhirnya aku mengalah. Aku risih dikejar-kejar terus olehnya.

Tapi sekarang, rasanya aku menyesal menerima pernyataan cintanya. Keadaan bertambah buruk, dia selalu membututiku kemana-mana. Meminta putus dengannya juga percuma, buang-buang waktu saja. Jadi, lebih baik kuabaikan saja dia.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Aku menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu berlari kecil menghampiriku.

Nah, yah, itu dia. Setiap pulang sekolah dia selalu menungguku, berharap diantarkan pulang atau apalah. Tapi, terima kasih banyak pada itachi, aku didaftarkan ke klub sepak bola sekolah. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarkannya pulang karena latihan yang kudapat setiap pualng sekolah.

Tapi Ya Tuhan, dia itu keras kepala sekali. Dia malah menungguku di kursi penonton sambil membawakan handuk dan air minum. Huh, rasanya seperti punya pembantu saja.

"Sasuke-kun, tadi kau hebat sekali!" serunya sambil tersenyum. Aku bahkan tak usah bolak-balik ke tempatnya untuk minum, setiap istirahat dia pasti langsung menghampiriku.

"Hn..." aku memutar bola mata, sedang tidak mood meladeninya. Setelah menghabiskan sebotol air yang dibawanya, aku langsung meninggalkannya dan kembali kelapangan.

Kadang aku tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya? Maksudku, aku selalu berusaha mengusirnya, tapi dia, seolah-olah tidak tersakiti oleh ucapan kasarku atau saat aku mengabaikannya. Dia benar-benar gila. Sepertinya dia cinta mati padaku.

Awalnya kukira dia menyukaiku karena hartaku, atau mungkin penampilan fisikku, karena rata-rata gadis-gadis di sekolahku seperti itu.

Tapi, setelah kuperhatikan lagi, dia tidak pernah meminta apa pun dariku. Kami tidak pernah berkencan, aku juga tidak pernah membelikannya apa-apa. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri kan, orang pacaran itu seperti apa. Bunga, coklat, surat cinta dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Jadi, dia hanya menyukai penampilan fisikku? Mungkin saja.

"Sasuke-kun ayo pulang bareng!" aku hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang ketika hendak keluar dari ruang ganti dan mendapati Sakura berdiri didepanku. Jarak kami hanya 5 senti.

"Pulang sendiri sana, aku mau les." aku mendorong jidat lebarnya dengan dua jari lalu melengos pergi.

"Eehhh? Sasuke-kun kau sudah janji kemarin!" aku bisa merasakan jari-jari mungilnya mencengkram ujung jaketku, berusaha menarikku mundur, tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya dan terus berjalan.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Aku berputar dan lengannya terjatuh lemas diantara kami.

"Aku tidak pernah janji, kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri."

"Tapi kemarin kau bilang hn—"

"Hn?" aku mengangkat satu alisku. "Itu bukan jawaban sakura. Kalau kau mengganggapnya sebagai 'iya', berarti itu keputusanmu sendiri."

Bibir sakura menipis. "Aku pikir kita bisa pulang bareng..." ia menunduk pelan. Tangannya kini meremas-remas rok seragamnya.

"Lihat? kau ini egois. Berhenti mementingkan diri sendiri." atau kalau kurang mengerti, maksudku adalah 'berhenti menggangguku'. Yah, walaupun tidak mengucapkannya, aku yakin dia peka.

Sakura mendesah. "Maaf... tapi—"

Sebelum mendengar rengekan lain yang bisa membuatku sakit kepala, aku berputar menjauhinya dan melengkapi momen pacar kejam dengan tidak menghiraukan panggilannya.

.

.

.

"AKHH! Sial! Sial!"

Aku menendang tiang gawang sekeras mungkin.

Kesal. Tak ada satu pun tendanganku yang berhasil masuk ke dalam gawang lawan. Kami kalah telak 4-0. apa-apaan ini?!

Masih menendang gawang, perlahan aku melirik ke arah kursi penonton.

Kosong.

Tumben sekali dia tak datang.

"Wow, kerja bagus Uchiha." Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangku. "Kurasa kemampuanmu itu perlu diapresiasi."

Aku menoleh, sainganku—Hyuga Neji—menyeringai, puas melihat kekalahanku yang sungguh memalukan.

"Ada apa Uchiha? Apa karena pemandu sorakmu yang manis itu tidak disini, mendadak kau patah semangat?"

Aku mendengus. "Lucu sekali."

Baru saja ketika aku hendak mengambil tas dan pulang, Neji kembali mengoceh, membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Sasuke-kun ternyata tak terlalu hebat, ya?" ia berjalan menghampiriku, satu tangan di pinggangnya. "Apa aku perlu mengajarimu dasar-dasar bermain bola? Cara menendang yang benar, mungkin?"

Aku menahan diri mati-matian agar tetap tenang, bahkan saat kedua tanganku mengencang memegang tali ranselku.

Neji membungkuk lebih dekat lagi, "Daripada berpacaran, lebih baik kau berlatih sana, dasar payah."

Dalam hati aku bersumpah akan mematahkan hidungnya kalau saja Naruto tidak menahan lenganku.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, teme. " kata Naruto lalu merangkulku keluar lapangan tapi aku langsung menepisnya dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Hoi teme! Tunggu aku!"

Hari semakin larut, aku berjalan semakin cepat, hampir berlari. Lelah, aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Kulirik pundak kiriku, tangan Naruto dobe mendarat disana.

"Hosh..hosh.. ada apa sih, denganmu? Tumben sekali kau buru-buru pulang." ucapnya terengah-engah. "Kau marah sama yang tadi? Biasanya kau tidak gampang emosi saat Neji— "

"Tch, berisik!" membayangkan kembali wajah si Hyuga sialan itu membuat emosiku kembali memuncak. Sesuatu yang seperti ini harus didinginkan dengan minuman bersoda. Ah, tepat sekali, ada vending machine di depan.

"Jangan-jangan, ini karena jimat keberuntunganmu tak ada, makannya kau jadi kalah."

Aku mengernyit. "Apa ku?"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku sebelah mesin. Dibawah sinar lampu jalan, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Seragamnya kotor dan keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya. ternyata anak ini kumal sekali.

"Sayang sekali dia tidak masuk hari ini." ia merogoh uang receh dari sakunya, lalu menyerahkannya padaku dan sebagai gantinya dia mengambil kaleng sodaku. Dasar. "Padahal aku senang sekali melihatnya mendukung kita di kursi penonton. Senyumannya itu loh."

"Seharusnya kalian pacaran." gerutuku kembali memasukkan uang receh ke dalam mesin. kulihat Naruto terkekeh dan bergumam sesuatu tentang "cemburu" dan "cupu". Kalau dipikir-pikir, ucapanku benar juga, dia dan sakura sama-sama berisiknya. Manis betul kalau mereka jadian.

Sesaat aku mendengar Naruto menggebrak bangku. "Oohh! Aku tahu! Kau pasti tidak fokus main karena buru-buru ingin bertemu Sakura-chan, iya kan?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya? Buang-buang waktu saja." aku memasang ekspresi datar lalu meneguk soda disebelahnya.

"Kupikir karena gosip itu kau jadi aneh,"

"Gosip? Yang mana? Aku punya banyak gosip." sebagai cowok paling keren di sekolah, gosip adalah makananku sehari-hari. Tiada hari tanpa gosip. Dan aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa mereka hobi sekali menggosipkan aku. Bukannya sombong, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar ketika aku berada didepan mereka.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menepuk pundak kananku pelan.

"Bung, kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Aku menoleh, masih dengan wajah stoic andalanku. "Tahu apa? Apa dia berselingkuh dibelakangku? Aku tidak keberatan."

Kupikir Naruto akan meninju bahuku, atau, mungkin menceramahiku, karena ia selalu begitu saat aku berkata tidak enak tentang Sakura, tetapi ia malah menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Sasuke—" ia mencengkram pundakku, suaranya agak serak. "—Sakura-chan...sakit kanker..."

Seketika itu juga soda menyembur dari hidungku. Sial. Aku tidak tahu bahwa makna sebenarnya dari kata "bertemu dengannya" adalah "menjenguknya".

"Ap— sejak kap— dimana?!"

"Rumah sakit konoha, lantai 3, kamar nomor 6." seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, Naruto langsung memberitahu tempat sakura dirawat. dan tanpa sadar, aku langsung berlari kesana.

Sial! Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa?

Maksudku, yeah, aku mungkin tidak peduli padanya dan 'agak-kejam' karena selalu mengabaikannya, tapi hey! Aku juga punya rasa perikemanusiaan kepada orang sakit! Apalagi pada gadis yang selalu membawakan minum dan handuk—yang hampir mirip seperti pembantu, oke sebutan itu memang kasar, biasalah, Uchiha. Tapi setidaknya aku jujur.

"SAKURA!" sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Sakura, membuatnya yang sedang berbaring di kasur memekik kaget.

"Sasuke-kun?! Ya Ampun, sasuke-kun disini?" tanyanya sambil mengelus dada. Oh tidak, apa aku membuatnya terkena serangan jantung?

Kulihat sebuah selang infus menancap di tangannya, dan beberapa selang lagi, yang aku tidak tahu untuk apa, ditangan satunya. Rambut pinknya berantakan, sepertinya ia bangun tidur dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Jadi, kau sedang sakit," kataku. Itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok." ia tersenyum lebar.

Aku medekat dan duduk di samping kasurnya. Walaupun masih ada jarak diantara kami, aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang sangat panas. "Apa... apa kau akan di operasi?"

"Operasi?"

Aku menatapnya heran. Apa dia tidak sadar dengan penyakit yang sedang menggerogotinya? Atau mungkin dia masih tidak menerima kenyataan yang begitu pahit, sehingga dia pura-pura tidak peduli, mungkin.

"Operasi untuk apa Sasuke-kun?"

Aku mendesah pelan, mencoba berbicara dengan sesabar mungkin."Naruto bilang... kau sakit, kanker."

Sama seperti saat Naruto memberitahukan hal itu padaku, suaraku menjadi sedikit serak. Aku benar-benar tidak tega mengucapkannya, dan kupikir sakura akan terguncang atau meledakkan tangisan huru-hara, tetapi— yang terjadi malah sebaliknya,

Tawa Sakura meledak. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya tertawa, dan sekarang ia tertawa begitu kerasnya sampai-sampai meneteskan air mata. Aku heran.

"Apa yang lucu? mengapa kau..."

Aku terdiam, menyadari sesuatu.

 _Brengsek._

Dobe sialan itu menipuku rupanya.

"Hahaha Ya Ampun.. Sasuke-kun, aku cuman demam berdarah." kata Sakura yang sudah pulih dari tertawanya.

"Hn." dalam sekejap, rasa prihatin dan belas kasihan dalam diriku hilang. Emosiku kembali memuncak. Kini wajah hyuga, naruto, dan sakura berputar-putar di kepalaku.

"Sudah ya." aku bangkit dari kasur dengan dongkol. Sialan, semua orang hari ini menyebalkan.

"Ehhh! sasuke-kun tunggu!" dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkap pergelangan tanganku. Bulu kudukku meremang, _temperaturnya naik_.

Perlahan, rasa iba kembali muncul, tapi aku berusaha menghilangkannya dengan menatapnya jengkel.

"Apa lagi sih?" dan dia malah tersenyum.

"Nng... terima kasih karena...nnngg.. sudah datang..." terlihat semburat merah di pipinya, dan aku mengira demamnya kambuh.

"Yayaya." aku memutar bola mata, lalu keluar kamar dengan sedikit membanting pintunya. Entah karena sudah gila, atau karena ketularan penyakit sakura, perasaan aneh menggelitik dadaku— tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum.

.

.

.

Setelah seminggu di rumah sakit, Sakura akhirnya kembali bersekolah dan dia menjadi lebih berisik dari sebelumnya. Mungkin efek kesehatannya yang meningkat drastis.

"Sasuke-kun! aku kangeeennnnn!" dia memeluk lenganku ketika kami berjalan di koridor. Kalau sudah begini, gadis-gadis lain pasti akan menghujani kami—maksudku—dia— dengan tatapan intimidasi. Aku sendiri juga heran, kenapa sekarang aku merasa biasa saja dipegang olehnya, padahal dulu aku selalu marah-marah ketika ada gadis di sekolah yang menyentuhku. Mungkin karena aku sudah biasa ditempeli olehnya.

Amit-amit.

Untung saja kami tidak sebangku. Aku bisa mengalami gangguan pendengaran jika terus menerus mendengar ocehan dan rengekannya.

"Sasuke-kun ayo ke promnight bareeenng!"

Tch, lagi-lagi itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia hobi sekali membicarakan tentang prompnight party, acara yang diadakan sekolah untuk merayakan kemenangan tim sepak bola kami di kejuaraan kemarin. Dan tentu saja, aku sebagai kapten, harus datang untuk pemberian hadiah.

"Sasuke-kun dengar aku tidak?"

"Nggak."

"Ayo bareennggg!" sekarang dia menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku, seperti aku ini adalah ayunan atau apa. spontan aku menepis tangannya.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku akan pergi dengan tim ku."

"Terus... aku pergi dengan siapa?"

Aku mengerang dalam hati. "Pergi sendiri sana! kau pikir aku peduli? Dasar, memangnya cowok di sekolah ini cuman aku apa."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku merasa jahat. Menyuruh pacar ke acara pormnight sendirian? Sepertinya Naruto akan memukulku jika ia mengetahuinya.

Dan benar saja. Saat malam prom, ia menceramahiku panjang kali lebar.

"Dasar teme, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau begitu bodoh!" gerutunya sambil membenarkan dasi oranye yang ia kenakan.

"Hn, ngaca." tidak menghiraukan balasan Naruto dobe, aku meneguk limun sambil memerhatikan aula sekolah yang penuh sesak. Banyak sekali pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata. Salah satunya adalah gaun yang dikenakan Tsunade-sensei—kepala sekolahku. Ya ampun, banyak sekali permata yang menghiasinya. Lalu di ujung kanan aula, terlihat perkumpulan cewek hardcore, mereka memakai gaun gothic serba hitam, dan bersebrangan dengan mereka, ada pula murid-murid klub astronomi. Aku terkesan dengan keberhasilan mereka dalam menjadikan tata surya sebagai kostum prom. Itu benar-benar unik.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal unik, kemana si kepala pink itu? Kenapa aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi? Padahal dia yang paling semangat tentang acara malam ini. Apa mungkin dia ngambek karena aku meninggalkannya? Oh yeah, semoga saja. Setelah itu mungkin dia akan menjauhiku dan mencaci makiku, lalu mendeklarasikan putus dengan dramatis di depan loker.

Hell yeah, aku sangat menantikannya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tidak apa-apa." aku masih tersenyum seperti orang gila ketika beranjak untuk mengambil limun lagi. Beberapa anggota tim ku, yang awalnya bergerombol bersama, kini satu-persatu hilang ke lantai dansa.

Kulihat Naruto sedang berdansa dengan Hinata, cewek yang baru saja menembaknya kemarin. Lalu disebelahnya, Sai dengan cewek seksi tukang gosip bernama Ino, aku ingat namanya karena dulu dia pernah menembakku di tengah lapangan dan aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Aku juga melihat si Hyuga sialan itu berdansa dengan cewek keturunan china, entah siapa namanya, aku tak tahu, dan anggota lain yang sudah berpencar kemana-mana.

Kalau kalian mengira aku kesepian atau cemburu, maaf-maaf saja, tapi sudah ribuan ajakan dansa yang ku tolak sejak datang ke sekolah. Bukannya aku sombong.

Aku menyusuri tepian perabot, mencari meja limun. Ketika sedang menonton orang-orang berdansa, tanpa sengaja aku melihat ke pintu aula.

Napasku terhenti ketika melihat sesosok berambut pink yang sedang berdiri di sana. Itu sakura, aku yakin sekali. Tak ada lagi orang berambut pink selain dia di sekolah, dan dia... sangat-sangat cantik.

Dia memang cantik, tapi malam ini berbeda. Dia terlihat menawan.

Rambut panjangnya di sampingkan ke bahu kanan dan tampak berkilauan diterpa cahaya. Gaunnya, aku tak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari gaunnya. Itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Gaun satin berwarna ombre, dengan urutan putih, biru muda lalu biru dongker. Atasannya bermodel korset tanpa tali, dan di bagian bawah gaunnya dihiasi dengan corak kupu-kupu yang berkerlap-kerlip. Dandanannya juga tidak menor, dia hanya mengenakan bando senada dengan pita yang menjuntai dilehernya.

Aku terpesona.

—dan tanpa sadar menumpahkan air limun ke tuksedoku.

Aku hendak menghampirinya, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika ide jahil muncul di benakku. Aku memutuskan untuk bersandar di salah satu kursi dekat meja dan mengamatinya dari jauh. Jarak kami dari ujung ke ujung.

"Mari kita lihat, seberapa tahan kau berada di sana." aku menyeringai kejam. Kulihat dia mondar-mandir celingukan. Sepertinya dia mencariku.

Beberapa orang menawarinya berdansa, namun ia menolak, dan tetap berdiri di sana hingga setengah jam berlalu. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang mulai lelah. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di dekatnya.

"Sudah ngantuk, eh?"

Entah kenapa aku menikmati ini. Memerhatikannya dari kejauhan dan membiarkannya berputar-putar mencariku. Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau gaunnya serasi dengan dasiku yang juga berwarna biru dongker.

Kemudian, ia tiba-tiba berdiri, dan keluar dari aula. Aku memutuskan untuk membuntutinya diam-diam. Sepertinya ia sudah bosan disana. Terima kasih pada pot bunga besar yang telah menutupiku selama satu jam penuh.

"Hmm..."

Kukira Sakura sudah mau pulang, tapi ternyata ia masih mencariku di luar. Ia berjalan-jalan di taman sekolah sementara aku bersembunyi di belakang pohon.

Jangan bayangkan ini seperti adegan di film-film bollywood, karena aku tak berniat untuk memunculkan diriku atau memberinya semacam kejutan. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, itu saja. Mumpung dia sedang cantik.

Aku terus memerhatikan sakura yang kini tengah berdiri di salah satu batu taman. Dia terus-menerus mendesah dan bergumam tidak jelas.

Sekarang dia berputar-putar, dan aku rasa dia berputar terlalu kencang, sehingga jatuh terperosok ke kubangan lumpur dekat batu.

Astaga.

Kalian tak tahu betapa susahnya menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Mataku mulai berair dan bibirku berkedut-kedut. Sekilas aku melihat wajahnya yang seperti mau nangis, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku sudah berlari ke pohon lain yang lebih jauh dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

Aku heran. Sudah seminggu ini sakura tidak mencariku. Malah, sepertinya dia cenderung menghindar. Entahlah.

Biasanya saat berpapasan di kantin atau dimana saja, dia langsung bergelayut di lenganku. Kemarin aku melewatinya di depan loker, tapi dia tidak terlihat tertarik denganku. Mungkin hasil rencanaku untuk membuatnya marah benar-benar di luar dugaan dan berjalan terlalu baik. Tapi anehnya, kenapa sekarang aku malah merasa kesepian.

Tidak, tidak, ini tidak mungkin.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet, tetapi saat aku melewati tangga, aku tak sengaja mendengar suara seorang gadis berkata, "Cewek bernama sakura itu memang menyebalkan."

Aku berhenti dibalik tembok dekat tangga dan mendengar gadis lain menjawab, "Ya, dia sangat centil dan selalu sok manis di depan Sasuke."

Wow, aku sependapat dengan gadis itu. Kupikir selama ini hanya aku saja yang berpikir begitu. Ternyata mereka juga merasa.

"Menurutku dia tidak cocok dengan Sasuke. Rambutnya norak dan jidatnya seperti bandara! Sasuke nggak level dengan cewek jelek seperti dia!"

"Hahaha! aku tahu, benar, kan? Dia sangat murahan dan blablabla.. "

Lama-lama aku merasa panas mendengarkan mereka. Aku merasa marah dan jengkel, seperti, seseorang baru saja menjelek-jelekkan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku.

Aku memang merasa sih, kalau Sakura menyebalkan, dan jidatnya, dan yah, rambutnya aneh, tapi aku tidak pernah berkata dia jelek dan murahan. Bagiku, Sakura selalu terlihat alami. Dia tidak pernah memakai lipstick atau riasan lain yang menor seperti gadis-gadis lain.

Aku menyukainya apa adanya.

Maksudku, bukan menyukai yang 'itu'! tapi menyukai yang lain. Ah, sudahlah.

Saat hendak kembali ke kelas, aku kembali berpapasan dengannya, dan... dia... sungguh mengejutkan, dia terlihat kusut sekali. Rambut pink yang biasanya selalu tampak rapi dengan pita merah yang manis, kini terlihat awut-awutan. Seragamnya kotor, dan terlihat compang-camping. Tunggu dulu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia terlihat seperti orang habis ngamen begini?

"Hey," aku menarik tangannya. "Ada apa?" ini aneh, belum pernah aku berbicara padanya dengan nada selembut ini. Apa mungkin aku mulai menyukainya?

Sakura terdiam lama. Masih belum mau melihatku. Aku menariknya lagi, mempersempit jarak di antara kami.

"Sakura?"

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun..." kali ini ia menoleh. Aku terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya yang kotor dan terluka. Bahkan bibirnya berdarah sedikit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sakura terlihat babak belur begini? Bukankah dia jago bela diri?

"Nngg...tadi...tadi aku terjatuh."

Oh, jatuh.

"Biar ku antar pulang."

"Eh?" Sakura tampak terkejut dan menatapku tak percaya. Sebenarnya aku juga, sama-sama terkejut dengan ucapanku sendiri, tapi, yah... sudah terlanjur ngomong. Anggap saja aku sedang baik.

"B-baiklah.." ia lalu menggandeng tanganku dan meremasnya pelan. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah. Jujur saja, aku juga agak deg-degan.

"Kita ambil tas dulu, setelah itu tunggu aku di parkiran." Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Tak kusangka, hari ini adalah hari pertamaku mengantar Sakura pulang.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Hai, maafkan author yang bandel ini. Iya iya gue tau gue salah, maaf gak update yang lain dulu.**

 **Mmm...juga sepertinya gue bakal hiatus 2 minggu. Setelah itu gue akan update all story, all chapter.**

 **Segitu saja, maafkan *pundung**


	2. Lucky girl

**My Girl** **(chapter 2 )**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Character, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story, Sukijan (gue)**

 **Based from : fanart sasusaku di google—** **sekarang gue jadiin sampul fanfic—** **, soundtrack "Bokura ga ita" Berjudul = Syntesia katou izumi- kotoba (piano ver) dan kimi ga ite boku ga ita (music box ver)**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Brengsek_

Ini menyebalkan. Mataku tak bisa beralih dari meja di seberang sana. Meja Sakura. Tidak, bukan Sakura yang menjadi masalahnya. Melainkan si bencong berambut merah yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia anak baru. Sas—

Arghh! Bahkan batinku tidak sudi mengucapkan namanya!

Aku tahu dia sengaja melakukannya. Mata coklatnya itu... benar-benar ingin dicongkel! Berani sekali dia menatapku seperti itu!

"Hoii Uchiha, matamu mau keluar!"

Aku tersentak. Seluruh penghuni kantin menatapku.

Sialan.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Uchiha, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mencium pacar orang lain. Jadi tolong berhenti memelototiku. Kami hanya mengerjakan tugas kelompok."

Kalian tahu kan, bagaimana rasanya kalau mulut kalian bergerak tetapi sebenarnya tidak ada suara yang keluar? Ya, begitulah yang terjadi. Wajah Sakura merah padam. Sekilas ia melihatku lalu menunduk malu. Tubuhku kaku dan teilngaku terasa panas ketika mendengar beberapa orang mulai berkasak-kusuk,

 _"Sasuke cemburu?"_

 _"Tidak mungkin!"_

 _"Kyaaa aku iriii!"_

 _"Pfft...yang benar saja, untuk apa Sasuke cemburu dengan si jidat lebar itu?"_

 _Benar sekali,_ pikirku. Aku melirik ke arah Naruto-dobe yang terpingkal-pingkal di sebelahku, lalu kembali ke si bencong merah itu.

"Kalau kau khawatir Sakura akan tertarik padaku, jangan salahkan ketampananku." Ucapnya menyeringai. "Lagipula, gadismu ini sepertinya butuh perhatian lebih karena, lihat, dia bahkan tak berani menatapmu Uchiha. Aku tak yakin mengencani pangeran es sepertimu membuatnya bahagia. Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Skakmat—AW!"

Naruto hendak memprotes ketika aku menginjak kakinya, namun aku tidak peduli dan kembali menatap sengit si bencong di depanku.

"Omong kosong, aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau bicarakan." Ucapku berusaha terdengar sedatar mungkin.

Sasori tersenyum. Oh, Ya Ampun, aku menyebutnya! "Yah, mungkin pangeran tembok lebih cocok untukmu."

Seisi kantin tertawa. Apa yang lucu? Aku berdiri diam menahan malu. Mungkin lebih baik aku pergi dan melupakan apalah ini, tapi, sebelum aku benar-benar bisa mengubur rasa maluku, tiba-tiba dobeh menghancurkan segalanya,

"Oh, kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu, aku yakin teme sudah memberikan lebiiih dari sekedar ciuman, maksudku pfftt—pangeran tembok apanya? Dia itu pengeran ranjang! Ne, Sakura-chan?"

Itulah gongnya. Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih buruk antara Naruto-dobe atau si bencong itu. Seluruh penghuni kantin bungkam, tak terkecuali Sasori. Dan rasanya aku ingin mati.

.

.

.

Langit semakin mendung. Aku berencana untuk langsung pulang sebelum terguyur air hujan. Namun terlambat. Baru saja sampai di tangga, hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya.

Aku mendecih kesal dan bersandar di kaca jendela dekat tangga. Kalau sudah sederas ini, tidak mungkin bisa pulang cepat. Pasti harus menunggu 1-2 jam.

"Argh..." Aku terpaksa kembali ke atas untuk mengecek locker dengan harapan pernah meninggalkan payung atau jas hujan di sana.

Sambil menaiki tangga, aku berpapasan dengan segerombolan fansku. Oh tidak, ku harap mereka tidak akan meminta selfie atau hal memuakkan lainnya.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun~!" Mereka terlihat terburu-buru sehingga hanya melewatiku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, lalu cekikikan seperti setan.

Sesaat perutku terasa mual, tapi syukurlah mereka tidak macam-macam. Aku sendiri heran, mengapa mereka terlihat bahagia sekali tadi? Apa mungkin mereka telah menemukan cowok keren baru? Hn, yah, semoga saja. (Dan itu bukan Sas— bencong merah pastinya!)

Setelah sampai di lockerku dan mengorak-abrik isinya, aku menemukan payung jumbo milik Itachi yang kusimpan diam-diam. Kuharap dia tidak membutuhkan ini.

 **-Ditempat lain-**

(adegan tidak penting)

"Achhuu!"

*srott*

"Hnng... dimana kuletakkan payung jumbo itu, yaa?" ucap Itachi sambil mengelap ingus yang muncrat ke lockernya.

(biiip)

 **-Kembali ke Sasuke-**

Setelah menemukan payung, aku melakukan atraksi lompat indah dari lantai 2 ke lantai 1 tanpa menggunakan tangga. Untung saja tidak ada orang di koridor, jadi aku bisa langsung melarikan diri ke parkiran.

"Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!" Aku memasukkan kunci motor dengan tergesa-gesa. Khawatir hujan akan bertambah deras karena langit semakin gelap sejak aku melompat tadi, Dan aku tak mau terkurung lebih lama lagi di sini, apalagi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5!

"Sasuke-kun."

Aku terkejut dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan kunci motorku ke aspal. Kulihat sakura meringis di belakangku sambil mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

"Ada perlu apa." ucapku datar lalu kembali sibuk dengan motorku.

"Mm...ma-mau...pulang bareng?"

"Tidak."

"Aku ingin—"

"Hn."

"Kumohon Sasuke-kun! Aku janji ini yang terakhir!"

"Pulang sendiri sana." Dan setelah itu, kalau saja Sakura tidak menahan lenganku, aku pasti sudah meluncur dari gerbang sekolah. Aku terpaksa mematikan mesin motorku dan menatapnya garang.

"Apa?"

Cengkramannya semakin kuat dan aku hampir mengumpat. Arrggh! Apalagi ini? Aku sudah cukup suntuk dengan si bencong merah dan Naruto-dobe hari ini. Aku hanya ingin pulang!

"Sekali ini saja...kumohon..." Ughh...tatapan sok imut itu lagi! Kenapa sih, dia suka sekali menatapku seperti itu?

"Dengar, waktu kita memang pulang bareng tapi itu bukan berarti—" Aku terdiam. Mataku terfokus pada bercak-bercak merah di leher Sakura.

"Apa ini?" Sakura tersentak kaget saat aku mengcengkram kerah seragamnya dan menurunkannya secara paksa agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Ia berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari bajunya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba aku menyadari penampilannya yang aneh. Rambut acak-acakan, seragam kusut, kancing seragam tidak beraturan, dan, wajahnya, jelas sekali terlihat letih seperti baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang menguras tenaga, seperti... seperti... _TIDAK MUNGKIN._

Ya Tuhan. Penjelasan. Sekarang.

"Siapa?"

"Huh?" Sakura menatapku bingung. "Siapa apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku tahu kau melakukannya dengan Sasori, kan!"

"Melakukan—" mata Sakura membulat lebar."Apa! Apa kau baru saja menuduhku melakukan sex dengan Sasori-kun?!"

"Ck, akhirnya mengaku juga."

Tepat setelah aku melepas kerah Sakura, saat itu juga rasa nyeri yang tajam menusuk pipiku kananku. Aku terhuyung mundur, merasakan darah segar mengalir di hidungku. Sakura baru saja menamparku.

Tak perlu diucapkan lagi, sudah pasti kami putus. Impianku tercapai. Hubungan tak jelas ini akhirnya selesai.

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah stoic andalanku, walaupun sebenarnya pipiku sakit luar biasa. Yeah, aku tak heran mengapa dia diangkat sebagai ketua klub karate. Tenaga dalam gadis ini sama kuatnya dengan gajah.

Di depanku, Sakura terengah-engah dan masih dalam posisi menampar, tiba-tiba melempariku dengan bungkusan kecil sebelum berlari keluar dari parkiran.

 _Oh, dramatis sekali_ , Aku mencibir sambil memungut bungkusan yang ia berikan.

"Cokelat?" aku menatap heran isi bungkusan di tanganku. Kenapa isinya cokelat? Oh, iya. Hari Valentine. Aku lupa. Dan Sakura juga pasti lupa kalau aku tidak suka manis.

"Cih." Tepat sebelum aku membuang bungkusan tersebut dengan gaya ala pemain basket NBA ke tempat sampah, aku melihat tulisan tangan di dalamnya. Setelah kuteliti, ternyata itu sebuah surat. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, aku membacanya.

 _ **Untuk kekasihku, Sasuke-kun.**_

Aku memutar bola mata, you don't say!

 _ **Happy anniversary!**_

 _ **Wow, aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertahan selama ini!**_

Hmm yah, aku lebih tidak menyangka lagi.

 _ **Terima kasih karena sudah menerimaku apa adanya.**_

 _ **Aku senang sekali! Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa menjadi pacarmu!**_

 _ **Aku ingin berterima kasih (lagi hehe) karena sudah mengantarku pulang waktu itu. Aku benar-benar kaget!**_

 _ **Biasanya Sasuke-kun selalu mengabaikanku, tapi waktu itu aku senang sekali!**_

Hnn sebaiknya aku membaca halaman lain karena ini akan memakan waktu yang lama.

 _ **Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya, saat itu Kin dan teman-temannya mengerjaiku.**_

 _ **Mereka fans beratmu dan hobi mereka adalah "menendang bokongku", asal kau tahu saja.**_

 _ **Awalnya aku tidak peduli, tapi, sepertinya aku kalah jumlah. Ugh.**_

 _ **Fansmu itu banyak sekali Sasuke-kun, aku sampai kewalahan.**_

 _ **Kadang mereka mengerjaiku di sekolah, tapi beberapa orang cukup nekat untuk mengejarku ke rumah. Mereka bahkan berencana melukaimu juga.**_

 _ **Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam Sasuke-kun. Maaf ya, aku baru bilang sekarang.**_

Aku mengernyit, _apa-apaan ini?_

 _ **Hari ini mereka melakukannya lagi. Dan aku terkejut ketika tahu mereka bersekongkol dengan partner tugas kelompokku.**_

 _ **Coba kau tebak. Sasori-kun.**_

 _ **Aku ketakutan dan berlari keluar. Tapi mereka keras kepala dan tetap mengejarku.**_

 _ **Tapi tenang saja, Sasori-kun tidak menyentuh apa pun karena aku langsung menghajarnya!**_

"Langsung ke bagian terakhir saja!" aku membolak-balik kertas surat dengan tidak sabar.

 _ **Sebenarnya, kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, karena...**_

Apa?! Apa penyakit kankernya itu sungguhan?!

 _ **Setelah lulus, Ayah dan Ibu menjodohkanku dengan orang lain.**_

Oh. TUNGGU, APA?!

 _ **Tapi! Tapi tapi tapi tapiiiii aku hanya mencintaimu kok!**_

"Cukup. Ini drama—"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, sebuah jeritan mengoyak udara. Aku bergegas keluar dari parkiran dan membeku di tempat ketika melihat Sakura— ditindih seseorang berambut merah, di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan DI LAPANGAN SEKOLAH?!

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menendang si merah—yang aku tahu siapa **—** tepat di wajahnya sampai ia terpental ke tengah lapangan. Aku berlutut, berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang masih terisak-isak di tanah.

 **A/n (jangan bayangin tanahnya kotor ya, ini tanah bersih putih wangi(?))**

"Apa—"

"Sasuke-kun awas!"

Aku baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang keren seperti, 'kau baik-baik saja?' atau 'apa kau terluka?' kalau saja si bencong itu tidak kembali bangkit dan berusaha menghajarku dari belakang.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha!" teriak Saso-cong (bencong) setelah menerima tinju dari Sakura. Che, gadisku hebat juga.

Tunggu, apa?

Aku hendak menampar diriku sendiri tapi Saso-cong sudah meluncurkan tinjunya lebih dulu sehingga aku merasa beberapa gigiku patah. Well, terima kasih.

"Beraninya kau melakukan itu pada Sakura di lapangan! Kau pikir dia apa?!"

Aku balas meninju Sasori, namun dia malah merunduk ke bawah, mempermudah untuk menendang hidung peseknya dengan lututku. Apalagi hujan sedang turun saat ini, membuat lapangan licin sehingga kakiku terasa fleksibel.

Sesaat kemudian Sasori bangkit dan berlari ke arahku dengan brutal. Aku memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

Tapi, daripada meluncurkan sebuah tinju dengan gagah, entah apa yang terjadi dengan refleks tubuhku, aku malah mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi dan menampar wajahnya sehingga dia terpental beberapa meter kebelakang. Benar-benar, Sangat tidak _manly_.

Sialan.

Sakura terkesiap. Dan kupikir itu bukan karena si bencong pingsan, melainkan karena aku mengcopy tamparannya. Aku berputar menghadapnya, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi, entah kenapa, melihat tubuhnya yang menggigil serta seragamnya yang compang-camping... aku tak kuasa.

Aku berjalan mundur kembali ke parkiran dan Sakura terjatuh lemas, menatapku tak percaya. Dengan cepat aku membawa motorku keluar, dan ketika aku kembali ke lapangan, Sakura menghilang. Sial, Dia pasti salah paham.

Aku meluncur keluar gerbang sekolah dan menemukan Sakura berlari ke ujung jalan. Tanpa permisi, aku langsung mengangkat paksa bokongnya ke atas motor. Tidak peduli dengan jeritannya yang memekakkan telinga, aku hanya berkonsentrasi ngebut.

.

.

.

"Turunkan aku!" Sakura terus-menerus memukul bahuku—yang masih sangat nyeri— selama aku mengangkatnya ke dalam rumah. Aku bersyukur sekali Itachi pergi berkemah untuk beberapa hari kedepan, karena dia pasti akan ikut-ikutan menamparku kalau tahu aku menyimpan seorang gadis di dalam kamar.

"Aku bilang turunkan aku!"

Cukup! Kesabaranku semakin menipis dan sungguh, apa dia benar-benar seorang gadis? Maksudku, pukulannya benar-benar terasa seperti batu bata daripada tangan!

"Hentikan, Sakura!"

"Turunkan aku, brengsek!" wow, oke. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia mengataiku.

Sakura memekik kaget ketika aku membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur lalu menindihnya kuat-kuat. Kami hampir berciuman kalau saja dia tidak menamparku lagi.

"Jangan coba-coba!" desisnya.

"ARGH—!" aku mengerang dan hampir pingsan ketika merasakan tendangan mautnya tepat di juniorku. Gadis ini gila. Aku bersyukur karena dulu dia selalu bermanis-manis padaku.

"Dengarkan aku!" aku berusaha mencengkram kedua tangannya tapi dia langsung mendorong wajahku dengan kaus kakinya yang basah. Sial. Kami terus bergulat sengit layaknya John Cena vs The Rock, sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara ingus. Maksudku isakan.

Aku terdiam. Sakura sudah tidak melawan lagi. Mata kami bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan aku baru menyadari ternyata warna matanya hijau. Oke, ini tidak penting.

Sakura terus mengeluarkan air mata, sementara aku berusaha mengeluarkan permintaan maaf yang tersangkut di kerongkonganku. Aku benar-benar malu mengatakannya, tapi, ini adalah tanggung jawabku. _Aku yang sudah membuatnya menderita_.

Kupejamkan mataku sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Ma-maafkan aku... aku..." aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya. Aku hanya diam memandangi wajahnya yang basah dan hidung kecilnya yang merah. Bisa kurasakan saat ini dadanya sedikit mengejang akibat sesegukan. Membuatku menyadari satu hal, bahwa gadis ini sebenarnya sangat rapuh.

Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Bisa-bisanya aku menyakiti hati gadis ini.

Perlahan aku melepaskan salah satu cengkramanku dan mengusap air mata yang berlinang di pipinya dengan ibu jari. Sakura tampak terkejut, namun masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Air yang menetes di poniku membuat membuat matanya berkedip-kedip.

Aku merundukkan wajahku dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan. Tanpa menutup mata.

Dia membutuhkan waktu sedetik untuk merespons, tetapi kemudian tangannya memelukku sedemikian eratnya sehingga detak jantung kami beradu. Air matanya kembali berlinang.

"Nnhh..."

Dadaku terasa nyeri. Betapa ia menginginkan ciuman ini daridulu, namun aku tak pernah memberikannya. Aku selalu mengabaikannya, dan dia tak pernah mengatakan apa-pun. Dia tak pernah protes. Dia selalu menerima semua perlakuanku. Aku sangat menyesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura mendesah pelan dan mendorongku untuk menarik napas.

"Nnhh...Sa-Sasuke-kun...?"

"Hn,"

Aku tak merasa bahwa ciuman pertama kami spesial. Maksudku, seragam basah, tubuh menggigil, dan, kasur yang juga basah. Itu semua menjijikkan, ditambah lagi tadi dia sempat menendang mukaku dengan kaus kaki basah. Kuharap dia tidak merasakan yang aneh-aneh saat berciuman tadi.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Aku berniat menciumnya lagi, tapi Sakura menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangannya. Aku mengangkat satu alis, meminta penjelasan.

"K-kita basah..." ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Memang basah." Sakura memekik ketika aku menyerangnya dengan banyak kecupan di bibir, dahi, pipi, sampai ketika aku hendak mencium lehernya, aku teringat bercak-bercak merah.

"Apa dia melakukan ini padamu?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati, takut dia menangis lagi.

"Tidak, Sasori tidak melakukan apapun. Bercak merah itu bukan _kiss mark_ , tapi bekas cubitan fans bodohmu. Mereka ingin kau berpikir bahwa seseorang telah menodaiku."

"Hn, begitu. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan si bencong tadi di lapangan?"

"Dia berusaha memperkosaku, tapi kau datang tepat waktu."

Aku membelalak kaget. "Apa?!"

"Sudah kubilang, kau tepat waktu!"

Aku mengernyit, masih belum puas dengan jawabannya. "Kau yakin dia tidak melakukan apapun? seperti, menciummu atau apa?"

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Kau tak perlu khawatir Sasuke-kun." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku menghela napas lega lalu menciumi bercak-bercak merah di lehernya, berusaha menutupi dengan bercak-bercak yang baru, yang tentu saja berasal dariku.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikku di telinganya. Sakura tertawa kecil lalu mengecup dahiku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasu— ahnn!"

"Kau yakin dia tidak melakukan ini?" bisikku sambil meremas dada kanannya. Wow, aku terkesan, ternyata dia tidak sedatar yang kukira.

"Enngh! Sasuke-kun, kau mesumm!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari dadanya namun gagal.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Sakura berbunyi, membuat kami hampir melompat dari kasur. Sakura buru-buru mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya, namun sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya setelah melihat nomor orang tuanya tertera di layar.

"Angkat saja." ujarku meyakinkan. "Siapa tahu penting."

Ia mengangguk lalu memencet tombol. "H-halo, Ibu?"

 _"Oh, Sakura anakku! Maafkan kami, nak! Kami benar-benar menyesal tentang perjodohan itu! Kami akan segera membatalkannya!"_

"Benarkah?" ucap Sakura senang. Aku ikut mendengarkan telpon, sambil merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

 _"Ibu sudah membicarakan ini dengan Ayahmu tadi malam. Dan dia menyetujuinya. Kami tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai."_

"T-terima kasih, Bu! A-aku...aku...sangat senang mendengarnya..."

 _"Tidak apa, nak. Ayahmu memang keras, tapi Ibu berhasil meyakinkannya. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa belum pulang? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu. Maksud Ibu, kau tidak akan kabur dari rumah, kan?"_

"Tentu saja tidak Bu! Aku sedang di rumah Sasuke!"

 _"Sasuke? Siapa itu?"_

"Eh...eh..." melihat Sakura yang kebingungan, aku langsung merebut _handphonenya_ dan berkata,

"Selamat sore Nyonya Haruno, saya pacar Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya akan mengantar Sakura pulang setelah hujan reda." Oh yeah, Sasuke, kesan pertamamu tidak buruk.

Aku baru akan menyerahkan _Handphonenya_ kembali, tapi tidak jadi karena Ibu Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak,

 _"UCHIHA SASUKE?! Maksudmu Uchiha yang itu? Uchiha anak Mikoto?"_

Kami berpandangan sejenak, heran. "Err...ya?"

 _"Astaga! Sakura? apa kau masih disana?"_

"I-iya bu, aku di sini!"

 _"Kau yakin ingin membatalkan pertunanganmu? Maksud Ibu, kalian pacaran, tapi tidak mau menikah. Ibu pikir bisa memberikanmu kejutan, tapi ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal."_

"Maksudnya...kami...?"

 _"Ya, Sasuke, orang tuamu dan aku sepakat menjodohkan kalian, tapi sepertinya kalian tidak mau, jadi—"_

"K-KAMI MAU—!"

Klik.

Telpon terputus. Sekali lagi, aku dan Sakura berpandangan sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti kerasukan. Ini benar-benar gila. Kami melompat-lompat di kasur seakan-akan itu adalah trampolin, dan berakhir dengan saling berpelukan dengan napas terengah-engah di atas kasur yang sangat berantakan.

Masih mengatur napas, aku menggeser kepalaku sedikit lalu mencium dahi Sakura dengan gemas.

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura. Aku benar-benar tolol."

Sakura mendongak ke atas lalu tersenyum manis, semanis cokelat yang ia berikan padaku. "Memang benar." katanya.

Aku meraih tangannya, menautkan jari-jari kami lalu mengecup buku-buku jarinya."Aku mencintaimu."

"Jadi kau setuju dengan pertunangannya?"

"Kalau tidak ada gadis yang lebih berisik darimu, ya."

"Kau jahat Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, sayang." aku terkekeh. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat mencintaimu."

Sebenarnya, mengatakan hal seperti ini membuatku merasa sedikit geli. Oke, mungkin tidak sedikit, tapi BANYAK. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan mengucapkan kata 'cinta' pada gadis berjidat lebar dengan kekuatan gajah ini, tapi, yah...

 _She's my girl, and she's crazy af for choosing me._

 _But as long as she keeps choosing me, she'll be mine._

 _And i love fucking her._

 _Uh, i mean, i fucking love her *cough*_

Hn, mungkin aku harus lebih banyak membaca buku gombal daripada mengutip dari google.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **Jreng jreng**

 ***tirai ditutup***

 ***author nyetel lucky girl-nya red velvet***

 **Hai dederrrrr :v *melambai kekamera***

 **Akhirnya ada juga fanfic gue yang tamat, wkwkwk.**

 **Kesambet apa gue ngetik ginian malam minggu zazazaza**

 **Yosh, saatnya update fanfic2 terdahulu, kasian ntar jamuran.**

 **Gue ngakak baca review. Ada yang nyariin gaara sama sasori hahaha. Yah, emang gue berencana sumon mereka di chapter 2.**

 **Serius, gue gak niat ngebashing sasori, tapi emang dia tampangnya agak bejat aja. (bejat-bejat ganteng) Yah, tipikal cowok bad boy idaman fangirl lah #apasih #guesotoy**

 **:'v**

 **Anyway, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca fic ini, maaf kalau endingnya ada yang gak sesuai ekspetasi dan KAGAK ADA ASEMNYA.**

 **AHAHAHA.**

 **Gue mikir mau masukin asem. Masa iya, Sasuke abis ngacangin anak orang setahun langsung main uh-ah-yeah aja. Kaga men, Sasuke nggak sengawur itu.**

 **Jadi, gue memasukkan rate-M karena emang ada adegan2 selipan dan bahasa kasar.**

 **Jujur ya, ini fic rumit banget ngetiknya :v main perasaan. Gue harus ngebayangin punya pacar nyinyir :v**

 **Udah si, itu aja.**

 **Selamat liburan, dan doa in gue kagak mut-mutan lagi nulis ff :v (author mmoody gelitikin aja pake gergaji)**

 **Bye :v /**


End file.
